How real men behave
by Twistique
Summary: Conquering evil and falling in love with forbidden fruit are just some of the things that make the lives of these two very complicated. But sometimes, what seems so wrong can be oh, so right. Sirius Black & Hermione Granger.
1. Meetings at nightfall

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything you recognize.

-----

_The story so far: Arthur Weasley is Minister of Magic, Percy is head of the Magical Law Inforcement. Percy is re-united with his family. Voldemort is still out there and people are aware that he has returned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all 19, and full-time Aurors._

-----

**Chapter One - Meetings at Nightfall**

"Jake, stop it!" Cried a female voice from a dark Alleyway. Another man, by that name of Sirius Black, who had been passing by this alleyway, froze to listen to the conversation.

"Give me what I want from you. You keep telling me you want to 'wait' or we'll do it after we get married. I sure as hell ain't marrying you, but I want something from you that will make our relationship worth it!" Said a sharp male voice.

"I am not giving you anything! I cannot believe I even agreed to meet you in this god-forsaken place. Now move out of my way before I hex you into oblivion!" The girl said coolly, obviously regaining her composure.

"Don't fool me. You are not as powerful as you and your pitiful friends are made out to be in the papers. Boy who lived, my ass!" Jake sneered.

_"Invegido Artificus!"_ Commanded the girl. The man ducked.

"You've got to do better than that! Let me show you how its done!" The man said, following his words with a chilly, bitter laugh.

_"Crucio!"_ He screamed

_"Protego!"_ The girl shrieked.

"Don't think you can outsmart me, mudblood. You might be my girlfriend, but I own you!" The man yelled.

"Oh fuck off, Jake. I'm through with you. Its over. In fact, it was over even before we met here." Said the female.

_"Expellarmus!"_ Commanded the man. The girl's wand flew into the man's hand.

"Now, baby .. lets see how strong you are without your wand" The man cooed. And with that, he pinned her to the ground.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" the girl said shrilly. The man let out an evil laugh. The sound of clothes ripping could be heard.

"Enjoy this, Granger. You're still a virgin, and I'm the one who's going to break you! You know you're still in love with me." The man said strongly.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I don't love you! I never did! I'm not in love with you! I'm in love with Sirius!" The girl screamed, but then grew eerily silent, realizing what she had said. Silence filled the entire alleyway. Those words brought Sirius sharply back to earth. Wait a second .. He called her Granger .. Oh my god! Hermione! Sirius thought, horrified.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" The man said, shocked and unable to say anything else. Sirius decided it was time to do something.

"Do you know any other?" Sirius said, stepping out of the shadows.

"YOU! What the fuck are you doing here!" The man yelled, fuming. Sirius did a double-take.

"Wellington?! JAKE Wellington?!" Sirius said, his voice dripping with anger.

Hermione looked ready to faint. "Sirius? OH! I'm so glad to see you!" Hermione exclaimed, breathing relief and started to rush towards him, before she was pulled back by Jake.

"You're with me, Babe" He purred, wrapping his arm around her waist, suddenly acting very seductive towards her. Hermione looked utterly disgusted.

"Step away from her, Wellington" Sirius said, coolly but calmly. Wellington laughed.

"Why?"

"I can't have you manhandling my woman, can I now?" Sirius said smoothly, sending Hermione a reassuring wink. What on earth is going on here? Oh whatever.. just play along. Sirius will get you out of this mess.. Hermione thought shrewdly.

"Your woman? I think not, Black. You might have had every girl in school, but this one's mine. And a nice piece of ass, might I add. Much classier than most of the women you've been with, don't you think?" Jake said coolly.

"I do NOT belong to you, Jake. I never did! We're over! Through! Finit!" Hermione shrieked.

"Now, Wellington. You heard her. Let her go, or suffer. God knows, she might turn lesbian after dating you." Sirius said calmly. Jake scowled.

"She'll never be yours Black! She's too good for you!" He yelled, glaring at Sirius. Finally, he did release her.

Hermione's clothes were horribly ripped. She was wearing an already-revealing, low-cut, short dress, but on top of that, Jake had ripped it in various places, revealing her black satin bra.

As soon as Jake released her, she ran to Sirius, who hugged her tightly. But he broke away abruptly, remembering something.

_"Expellarmus!" _He whispered, pointing his wand at Jake's. Jake's wand swiftly flew into Sirius's hand.

"What the fuck are you doing, Black? You got the girl. Like always. Or is she not enough? Did you just realize she was a mudblood? You know, your family would have been utterly disappointed, not that they aren't already-" Jake said with a twisted smile.

**"BANG!"**

Snake-like cords flew out of Sirius's wand, twisting themselves around Jake. Sirius was glaring madly.

"Don't you ever call her a mudblood again. She's utterly beautiful, with an amazing mind that is triple your size in knowledge. Shes an amazing woman, and you know it. Move on, Wellington. She's over and done with you" Sirius said, his voice rising with every word. "Besides, you used an unforgivable on her. I believe this calls for some ministry involvement.." Sirius said, smiling slightly, making him look slightly maniacal.

Hermione stood beside Sirius, dumb footed. _Did Sirius just call me beautiful? Did he just call me smart? Did he just call me an amazing woman?! _Hermione thought wildly. She suddenly realized Sirius had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

_"Immobilus!"_ Sirius said. Jake was now following behind Sirius and Hermione, being controlled by Sirius. Sirius turned to Hermione. "Are you alright? Oh, I hope he didn't do anything to you.." He said, his eyes scanning Hermione for cuts, scrapes, bruises etc. His eyes fell to Hermione's ripped dress. "Oh! Take this" He said quickly, handing Hermione his cloak. Hermione threw him a grateful smile.

-----

They arrived at the Ministry thirty minutes later. "Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Jake Wellington. Here to see Percy Weasley in the Magical Law Inforcement department." Sirius said. Three badges appeared, all with their names on it.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, just before they arrived at Percy's office. How would Percy react when he saw Hermione in such a state? He'd probably run off and tell his mother, Ron, Harry and the rest of the family. They had all met Jake, and seemed to get along quite well with him.

"Relax" Sirius whispered in her ear, noticing his nervousness. Sirius knocked at the door.

"Come in" Came a curt voice from behind the door. They entered.

Percy Weasley was sitting at a very large desk. He was so involved with his work, that he didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Weasley. What might be the problem?" He said monotonously, not even taking his eyes off his work.

"Perc, we've brought Wellington" Sirius said. Percy looked up, startled at the informality. Only family and family friends called him Perc.

"Sirius! Hermione! .. Jake?" Percy said, observing the tied-up man. Sirius then proceeded to tell Percy the entire story. Hermione looked expressionless.

"Used an Unforgivable, hmm?" Percy said, looking apparently deep in thought. "Well, considering that it didn't actually hit you, and you used the Protego charm to sheild her, he might not get full sentencing. We'll see. Its a good thing you used the Protego charm, too" Percy said to Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"However, his two intentions tonight will earn him some trouble" Percy said with a note of finality. "I'll take him from here, Sirius. Could you take care of Hermione?" Percy asked, turning to Sirius. Sirius nodded.

Once they were out of the ministry, Sirius turned to Hermione. "Would you like to go home? Or would you rather go to the Order headquarters? Or my house?" He asked. Hermione didn't want to go back to her lonely flat, she really didn't want to go to the Order headquarters tonight, because she'd probably be interrogated or fused over. Staying at Sirius's house could prove to be a bit awkward .. but..

"Staying at either my house or yours could prove to be the best option, considering that Molly is currently at the Order.. Unless you want to be fussed over" Sirius said with a grin. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I definitely don't want to be fussed over, and I don't really want to be alone tonight.." Hermione said, trailling off. Sirius raised an eyebrow, and grinned.

"My house it is then!" Sirius said cheerfully. Hermione laughed. She briefly noticed that his arm was still around her waist protectively, before they apparated to Sirius's house.

-----

"Well, its not much .. I inherited it from my uncle.." Sirius said dryly. 'Its not much' was an understatement. The place was quite large. It had 4 bedrooms. Two were occupied by Sirius and Harry (who lived together) and two were guest bedrooms. Harry was spending the weekend at the Order. (where the Weasley's were)

"You can have the guest bedroom between me and Harry's bedroom" Sirius said, noticing where Hermione's gaze was. "Would you like to eat something? Something to drink?" Sirius asked, playing host. Hermione grinned.

"Hmm, sure. A butterbeer would be rather nice right now" Hermione said absentmindedly. Sirius nodded.

"Two butterbeers it is, then" He said, walking towards the kitchen. He soon returned with two butterbeers in his hand. He tossed one to Hermione, who was sitting on his leather couch, and sat down beside her.

"Now, tell me .. How did this start?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"Well, me and Jake have dated for a couple months. Wow! That just reminds me of how long its been since I last saw you.." Hermione said. Sirius had changed. His hair was now much shorter, an almost replica of Harry's hair. His eyes were full of life, sparkling with mischief and excitement. His skin was tanned perfectly, and it looked as if he had been working out.

"I met him at a DADA conference I attended a couple months ago. He was really sweet and charming. He always trying to turn our snogging sessions into something more, but I always stopped him. He wasn't really ever forceful. Then, this evening, I got an owl from him saying to meet him in the Alleyway at 6pm, just after dark. And I believe you know the rest." Sirius nodded. It made him slightly sick thinking of Hermione snogging such vermin like him, or anyone, for that matter..

"And now, tell me.. How exactly do you know Jake Wellington?" Hermione asked curiously. Sirius's expressions darkened.

"Wellington and I were in the same year. He was a Slytherin, but I don't think he ever became a death eater. He kept to himself mostly, but he was a huge flirt." Sirius explained. Hermione snorted.

"Like you were?" Hermione asked, smilling slightly.

"Still am" He said with a wink. "Anyhow, me and him, uh .. Made a bet on girls, and he lost. He's been resentful towards me ever since. But come to think of it, we never really liked each other from the beginning." Sirius explained. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"A bet? What kind of bet?" Hermione asked curiously. Sirius blushed ever-so-slightly.

"Doesn't matter" He said unimportantly. Hermione coughed.

"Of course it does. You're hiding something!" She said, almost gleefully. Sirius laughed.

"If you want to know, you're gonna have to force it out of me" He said, smirking. Hermione returned his smirk. Without warning, she jumped on him, forcing him down on the couch. She quickly dissarmed him. She looked down at him.

"I'll repeat the question.. What kind of bet?" She asked, grinning. Sirius looked shocked.

"Damn you woman! How is it possible that you can dissarm me and get on top of **me,** the great Sirius Black?" He asked. Hermione snorted.

"I'm an Auror" She replied, smirking.

"Fine. You won. It was a bet .. On how many girls we could bed in a week" Sirius said, grinning. Hermione made a small noise of disbelief. Then muttered something that sounded like 'boys!'

"How many did you get?" Hermione asked. Once again, Sirius hesitated to answer.

"Nine" He said, really quietly. Hermione heard him, but pretended she didn't.

"Sorry, how many did you say? Didn't quite hear you.." She said cheerfully. Sirius groaned.

"Nine" He replied, louder than before. Hermione laughed.

"Poor innocent girls" She replied, giggling slightly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I do regret it though. They were all sluts. I've never honestly had a lay that meant anything.." He responded. Hermione looked at him with a slightly surprised expression.

"It'll come someday" Hermione replied. Then Sirius, without warning, swiftly flipped her over, so that he was on top of her. Hermione squeaked.

"What about you? A virgin, eh? How'd you manage that?" He asked with a lop-sided grin.

"Well, you see, its easy .. you just keep your legs together" Hermione replied with a smirk. Sirius laughed.

"A lesson a lot of women could learn. Not that i'm complaining.." Sirius replied.

"Playboy" Hermione muttered. Sirius grinned. Then he got off of her, and sat beside her. Hermione sat up as well, and straightened her robes.

"So .. Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked rather uncomfortably. It took Hermione a couple of seconds to realize what he was talking about.

"Yes. I know you probably look upon me as an inferior, as just a kid. I'll have you know i'm 19 though, not a kid anymore. You know what? Just forget about it.." Hermione said, avoiding his eyes, looking down at the couch. Sirius gently tipped her up up, to meet his eyes.

"I can't forget it." He replied, in a low, sexy voice. "Because I feel the same way" He said.

Hermione nearly fainted.

"You do? Really?" She asked, slightly more happier voice. Sirius grinned and nodded. He then looked at his watch.

"Its 7:30pm .. You hungry?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "How about I take you to _Vitarra Demanch_?" He asked casually. "Consider it a date, if you like. I can show you how a _real_ man behaves" He said, winking. Hermione smiled.

"A date it is. Can I apparate back to my flat and change first, though?" Hermione asked, getting up off the couch. Sirius got up as well.

"Of course. See you in a couple minutes?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't you know girls take much more than that to get ready?" She laughed. Sirius grimanced.

"Oh yeah. Its all coming back to me know.." He said, laughing as well.

A small _'Pop!'_ could be heard, leaving Sirius to get ready for his first real date in a _long_ time.

* * *

**Author's Note**: There it is. Yet another story -grins- .. Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon! Please read and review .. I luff reviews! 


	2. The first date

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything you recognize.

-----

**Chapter Two –** The first date

Sirius nervously paced around his living room. He was wearing black pants and a black button-up shirt. He wore a dark emerald green cloak over top, leaving it opened, complete with an earring dangling from his left year. The earring was a fang, similar to Bill's. In fact, Bill had bought it for him last year.

_What if she changes her mind? I'm much too old for her.._ Sirius thought nervously. _I mean, why would she want to go on a date with someone 18 years older than her? _

Hermione, meanwhile..

She rushed through her closet, looking for something to wear. She finally settled on a dark, almost emerald green robe and a black cloak. (A/N- yes, it's a coincidence!) As soon as she complete her outfit with a touch of makeup, she apparated back into his flat.

Sirius had his hair rumpled in a sexy way .. and, an earring? _Hmmm, Sirius Black still forever surprises me.. _Hermione thought, smiling. The earring made him look dangerously sexy.

"Wow.. You look .. Beautiul" Sirius said, swiftly looking her over, head to toe. Hermione laughed softly.

"And you look quite handsome yourself" She countered. At that exact moment, Sirius ran a hand through his hair, rumpling it up again, which made Hermione laugh.

"Is this a muggle place? Or are we apparating there?" She asked curiously. She had never heard of _Vitarra Demanch._

"It's not a muggle place. I believe its located on the outskirts of Hogsmead. Where the students aren't allowed." He said, winking.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Hermione asked. Indeed, she was curious. She figured that in all her years at school with the famous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, she would have known Hogsmead like the back of her hand.

"Because, it's a slightly high-end diner" Sirius explained. "Plus, the students have the Hogs Head and The Three Broomsticks to eat and drink"

Hermione laughed. Soon, they reached the apparating point. And with another _'Pop!'_ They apparated to Hogsmead.

-----

Once they had sat down, they started talking. It had been quite awhile since she had seen Sirius. His name had been cleared in their sixth year, and as soon as that had happened, he went into Auror training. He became a qualified Auror by the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione had started Seventh year. Unfortuantly, he was investigating a matter of Dark Arts in a different part of Europe. Harry kept in close touch through mail, but Ron and Hermione gradually lost touch with Sirius. When he came back, he made it just in time for the infamous trio's graduation. After that, the trio went into Auror training, and Harry lived with Sirius in their flat.

It had been one year since Hermione had graduated, and now she was a full-time Auror. Luckily, all the members of the Order were stationed in England. Therefore, they were as close as ever. But these changes had come to pass just recently.

"So, Sirius. Tell me a bit about your assignment you had when we were in Sixth year" Hermione asked.

"Well, there isn't much to tell. I think they sent me on such a stupid assignment because she were still afraid of me. That, of course, was before Arthur was Minister for Magic. I basically spent a year in a remote part of Europe, watching for Dark Arts activity. As it turned out, I caught a couple Death Eaters. You know, nothing much." Sirius explained. Hermione simply nodded.

"So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in awhile.." Sirius asked. Hermione grinned. "Oh, you know, Auror stuff. Strangely enough, I've been getting a lot of job offers. So from the ministry, some from newspapers asking if I'd write for them. I've been doing a lot of reading, too. You know, the usual" Hermione said. Sirius grinned.

"Ah, yes. Hermione the bookworm. Who could have forgotten?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Nobody" Hermione replied.

-----

After they had finished eating, Sirius paid for dinner. (After much argument from Hermione) "Would you like to walk around Hogsmead for a bit?" Sirius asked.

"Sounds great" Hermione replied. Sirius held out his arm for her, which Hermione took. _What a gentleman.._ Hermione thought. That thought alone almost made Hermione giggle.

They walked around Hogsmead for awhile, talking about various things. They admired the scenery. Golden leaves were scattered all over the town, a sign of Autumn. They sat down on a bench overlooking a beautiful lake. Yet another place in the outskirts of Hogsmead, which Hermione had never discovered. A cool breeze ran past them chilling Hermione. _I wish I had brought a warmer cloak. I almost forgot its no longer summer.._ Hermione thought.

"Cold?" Sirius asked, looking at her. Hermione nodded. Sirius wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close to him. He was very warm. In fact, it almost seemed as if he radiated heat. They sat like that for awhile, and soon Hermione had rested her head gently on his shoulder. This made Sirius smile.

"We should probably be getting back. We could have a hot chocolate or some other drink back at the house" Sirius said. He truly didn't want to ruin the moment, but it was getting late.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Hermione said, lifting her head. They walked silently through the town, which was nearly deserted, until they reached their apparating point.

-----

When they both apparated back at Sirius's flat, he went to change. Hermione, who brought a change of clothes with her, changed into a silk nightdress, with a bathrobe over it. She walked out of the guest bedroom, to see Sirius already in the kitchen. He was wearing long flannel pants and .. nothing else. She had never noticed how toned he was. He had washboard abs, among others.

"Need any help?" Hermione asked, walking towards him. He grinned.

"Nope. I think I've finally learned how to operate a kitchen" Sirius said proudly, which made Hermione laugh. She helped him carry the two hot chocolates to the couch. Sirius took a sip of his hot chocolate and sat down on the couch, motioning for Hermione to join him. She sat down beside him, rather close. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Still cold?" He whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled.

"Not anymore" She replied. He grinned.

"Feel like watching a movie?" He asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know what a movie is?" She asked suspiciously. Sirius grinned mischievously.

"Well, Harry grew up with muggles. He introduced me to movies, so we bought a TV and a couple CVDs. Bloody cool, I say." Sirius said. Hermione laughed.

"You mean _DVDs_. Yeah, they are pretty neat. I'm surprised at you know, though. You're starting to sound like Authur" Hermione said, smirking slightly. Sirius grimaced.

"I'm not that old" Sirius said, which made Hermione laugh.

"Of course you're not. You have me, don't you?" Hermione said, smiling at her own boldness. Sirius held her a bit more tightly, smiling.

"Yes, I do" He replied. Sirius grabbed the channel changer, which was beside him. Pushing a couple buttons, he managed to get the DVD working without leaving his seat.

They watched the entire movie, laughing. Hermione had to admit, _The spy who shagged me_ was hilarious. And the main character, Austin Powers, reminded her ever so slightly of Sirius. Once the movie was done, Hermione looked at her watch.

"Wow, its late. 11pm already? I should head to bed, just in case I get an emergency call tomorrow morning" Hermione said. She _really_ didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of Sirius's arms, but she had to.

"Hmm. I suppose you're probably right" Sirius said absentmindedly. She got up from the couch, along with Sirius. With a flick of his wand, he turned off the lights in the living room, walked towards his bedroom, Hermione following. (Her bedroom was beside his) She as she was about to reach for the door, she turned to Sirius.

"Goodnight" She said, brushing her lips against his. Sirius looked stunned.

"Goodnight, love" He said, before the opened their doors and entered their respective rooms.

_Did he just call me 'love'?_ Hermione though, smiling to herself in the darkness of her bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow. I'm utterly surprised at the response this story has gotten. One chapter, 13 reviews already? –grins- Thanks guys! Keep the reviews coming! They encourage me to update more often, and inspire me.. You guys are the greatest, hehe.

**Funny Love –** Thanks, I will :)

**Nevermind2 –** Hehe thanks. I love Sirius Black too :D He's always been my favorite character, ever since I read about him in the 3rd book.

**Siriuszsecretlover –** Aw, thanks. I know, they have perfect chemistry. He's a slightly egotistic, dead sexy, charming prankster and she's a conservative bookworm know-it-all. Well, you know what they say.. Opposites attract!

**Zaralya –** Hehehe I know.. I think they're currently my favorite pairing. Draco/Hermione being my second favorite. I've been reading a couple Oliver Wood/Hermione Granger stories lately, and I think they could have a bit of potential. That will probably end up being the pairing for my next fic. :P But I don't think I'm going to start anything new until all my stories have progressed a bit more.

**Rane2920072 –** Hehe thanks :)

**Phelps-Lover –** Thanks! :D

**Twilight-la-fae –** Ahahahaha, I know. Definitely. It's a great line, isn't it?

**OoInsane BubbleoO - ** Thanks :)

**Flavagurl –** Hehehehe –grins- you're awesome! I love faithful R&Rs! :D

**Acdecnerd –** Thanks :)

**WhiteEyedAngel –** I know. Too bad he's the only character so far that I own in this story. LOL Thanks :)

**Someonelse –** Thanks :)

**Smiles28 –** Thanks Hehehe :)


End file.
